Bulles de Maraudeurs
by Roselephantine
Summary: Les anecdotes de tous les jours qui font d'eux des êtres humains avant d'être des héros. -Recueil de textes courts- 3: "Lapin Mal Élevé" JL
1. Godfather

_Okay... alors la série de textes que vous apprêtez à lire est sérieusement... à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Hum. Textes, parfois ridiculement court allant même à n'être qu'un bête dialogue tout ce qu'il y a de plus... bête ou encore un réflexionnalisme archi spirituel d'un des personnages. Ils sont tous axés sur l'époque Maraudeurs, ayant pour protagonistes les personnages de l'époque. Mm, ça ne me dit pas particulièrement de poster (ça me fout la honte ces textes...), mais mimialock insiste à ce que je montre au monde entier ma profonde stupidité..._

* * *

**Godfather**

Les enfants. Mince. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tout le monde veut des gosses ? Regardez autour de vous. Quand on voit ces couples dégoulinant de niaiserie qui se regardent droit dans les yeux en se jurant leur amour éternel, on se dit « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Bon, je suis okay avec la première phase de mièvrerie. Pas trop quand même, mais je suppose que c'est inévitable, même pour moi. C'est le « beaucoup d'enfants » qui pose problème. Beaucoup... ça veut dire quoi 'beaucoup' pour vous ? Plutôt dans le genre deux ou sept ? Un seul, je trouve que ça fait déjà beaucoup ! Les gosses quand c'est petit c'est tout chauve. Sauf James, je suis sûr qu'il avait déjà sa tignasse à naissance... Et ça braille, ça pleure. Vous êtes obligés de vous réveiller à quatre heures du matin pour aller voir votre sale môme. Parce que 'sale' il l'est, quand vous découvrez qu'il a encore fait dans sa couche. Okay, je comprends qu'ils ne puissent pas se retenir mais quand même ! C'est obligé de puer autant ? La première fois qu'Andromeda m'a fait changer Nymphadora (c'est quoi ce nom d'abord ?) j'ai cru que j'allais mourir asphixié ! Quelle horreur ! J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Et puis il faut leur faire des biberons et des 'gazou gazou'. Et ça ce n'est que la phase 'bambin tout mimi tout plein' ! Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que ça donne plus tard. Les gosses, ça finit forcément par arriver à leur phase d'adolescence en crise où ils vous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Parce que c'est bien le rôle d'un ado de rendre la vie de ses parents infernale. Nan ? Enfin c'est ce que je faisais en tout cas.

Alors des enfants ? Vraiment ? Non ! Pas question. Et puis après ça sera « emmène-moi au parc, emmène-moi par ci par là ». J'crois que je préfère aller prendre le thé avec Voldemort et tremper des biscuits pour chien dans le thé. Et puis de toute façon, imaginer le Grand Sirius Black entouré de marmots est tout bonnement risible. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Imaginez que ce soit une fille ? Je devrais aller tabasser tous ses petits copains forcément. Si c'est un garçon... Merlin, je n'ose même PAS imaginer la conversation que nous aurions s'il atteint l'âge où vos hormones vous jouent des tours. Enfin, le problème, c'est que ne pas avoir de descendants c'est moche. Très. Imaginez un peu que je finisse dans un hospice pour vieux croûtons ? Vision d'horreur. Achevez-moi. Le mieux pour un vieux croûton c'est quand même d'avoir des marmots qui viennent lui rendre visite. Vous pouvez tuer le temps en les tapant avec votre canne.

D'accord, alors il me faudrait avoir un môme sans avoir un môme. Je peux supporter les mômes. Si

on m'évite les couches et les crises d'adolescence. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est... mm... être le tonton super cool. Voilà. Mais puisque je ne peux pas compter sur Regulus... Mm...

* * *

- Proooooonnngsss!!!! 

- Mm?

- Viens voir par là... t'en es où avec Evans ?

* * *

_Prochaine bulle centrée sur Mumus.  
_


	2. Hair Style

_Ca faisait longtemps... ouais. La dernière fois, j'avais dit que le prochain texte porterait sur Remus. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je commence à trouver que ces textes se font vieux à moisir dans mon ordinateur, mais quand je relis ce que j'ai écrit sur Remus... c'est vraiment (VRAIMENT) débile et d'un humour complètement affligeant à me fracasser le crâne à coup de marteau. J'dois plus avoir le même humour que l'an dernier... Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai changé d'avis et que les deux micros textes que j'envoie là, me semblent un tantinet plus potable, bien qu'un peu boîteux. J'ai beau essayé de voir ce que je pourrais changer, mais ouais mais non... donc je les laisse tels que je les avais écrits. Donc, vous lirez là deux minis écrits, OS ou bulles (comme vous voudrez) respectivement nommés Hair Style I et Hair Style II. L'un et l'autre n'ont rien avoir ensemble, ils parlent juste de... cheveux x) avec pour personnage central non pas James (étonnant) mais Sirius (encore). C'est même pas mon Maraudeur préféré, mais faut croire que je m'acharne sur lui._

* * *

_**HAIR STYLE**_

**Hair Style I**

Tous les matins, je soigne tout particulièrement mes cheveux pour qu'ils soient le plus naturel possible. Et ce, dans toutes les circonstances : cheveux au vent, cheveux mouillés par la pluie, cheveux brillant au soleil, cheveux après le sport, cheveux au réveil, cheveux au coucher, cheveux aux repas, cheveux pendant les cours…

Tout le monde aime mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose pour. Une fois, une fille m'a même demandé l'autorisation de les toucher. Alors je lui dis « vas-y ». Et après coup, elle me sort « dis donc, j'adore tes cheveux, tu fais quelque chose pour les entretenir ? ». Je lui dis que non. « C'est trop classe ! ». Elle était assez enthousiaste. Quelques jours plus tard, je la revois avec la même coupe. Et quelques jours encore après, j'en ai même vu une autre. A la fin, c'était carrément devenu une mode chez la population féminine. J'étais leur idole. Du délire. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise : « Je trouve ça cool que t'assumes, vieux ». Alors je me suis coupé les cheveux.

* * *

**Hair Style II**

- Sirius ! Je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda Harry.

Son parrain s'approcha de lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais… maintenant que Voldemort connaît ton statut d'animagus… je me suis dit que ce serait assez difficile pour toi de sortir à ta guise.

- Harry, si tu crois que je vais me mettre sur la touche sous prétexte que ce psychopathe à deux noises…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit brusquement son filleul bien aimé (qui éventuellement ne le serait plus pour longtemps). Je voulais juste émettre une proposition qui pourrait… te donner un peu plus de discrétion et de liberté dans ton champ d'action.

Il avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître la méfiance de Sirius qui le regardait suspicieusement. N'oublions pas qu'Harry était le fils de James. C'était un descendant des Maraudeurs. « Un Maraudeur a toujours quelque chose en tête » avait un jour déclaré une certaine préfète tout aussi soupçonneuse que Sirius l'était à l'instant même. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur pour toujours.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis ton filleul ! s'exclama Harry avec un ton faussement mélodramatique. Le fils de ton meilleur ami !

- Justement…

-- Plus tard --

Remus regardait Sirius d'un air éberlué et ouvrait la bouche (la refermait, la rouvrait et recommençait) sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi (soit cinq longues minutes plus tard…) il toussota pour reprendre contenance.

- Sirius… euh… wow… elle est… super… ta… hum… enfin… ce truc quoi…

Le concerné lui jeta un long regard noir et jamais le dicton « si un regard pouvait tuer » ne lui avait aussi bien convenu.

- Ma nouvelle coiffure ? grogna Sirius.

Sirius arborait dès alors une magnifique coiffure assez étonnante… sa chevelure n'avait pas vraiment changé en soi, remarquez. Bon… juste un léger détail. Blonde. Oui, oui, ses cheveux étaient devenus blonds. BLOND. Un de ces blonds super jolis et dorés typiquement… blond. L'animagus arborait un air extrêmement renfrogné et jetait des regards mauvais à tout va.

- Ton filleul – parce que je le renie, ça va de soi – a jugé bon de me… métamorphoser en labrador a-t-il dit. Un de ces chiens stupides qui bavent sans arrêt et font piètre image à l'espèce canine, poursuivit Sirius d'un air indigne et offensé. Et ils dégagent une affreuse odeur pestilentielle…

Remus aurait bien voulu rajouter que… Sirius bavait, était vaguement stupide (de son comportement, il ne remettait nullement en cause l'intelligence de son grand esprit… hum…) et puait souvent en tant que chien. Il était après tout très mal jugé en matière d'hygiène vu son nombre d'années à Azkaban. Quoique… Azkaban avait peut-être de ces supers shampoings qui sentent tout bon la fraise…

- Oh, répondit Remus comme si c'était tout naturel. Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu es méconnaissable maintenant.

- Parce que tu le vaux bien, ajouta Hermione en passant près d'eux.

Elle fut ravie que Sirius n'ait compris un traître mot, parce que lui n'aurait certainement pas été ravi de l'allusion.


	3. Lapin Mal Elevé

Après une longue pause de quelques zillions d'années... un petit texte sur James & Lily... écrit assez récemment, donc je ne pourrais vraisemblablement pas ressortir une excuse pathétique du genre "Mais comprenez-moi, j'étais jeune et bête quand j'ai écrit ça !". Et puis je suis encore jeune et bête... un peu moins avec un peu de chance, mais j'en doute.

Le titre est doté d'un "II" parce que c'est le deuxième que j'écris avec le même titre. Et pourtant le premier "Lapin Mal Elevé" n'a aucun rapport avec le second. Ils ont juste pour point commun une anecdote du troisième tome (il me semble) qui m'obsède carrément j'avoue... Remus mentionne je ne sais trop où une histoire de problème de poils et la blague de son lapin mal élevé pour excuser leurs discussions sur sa lycanthropie. Quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai pas relu le tome 3 depuis des siècles, donc ma mémoire est floue...

* * *

**Lapin Mal Elevé II**

_- J'ai l'impression d'être suivi ces derniers temps, confia James à Sirius avec un frisson dans le dos._

James fait des éruptions cutanées ces derniers temps. Il me dit toujours que c'est rien d'un air nonchalant. Petit vaurien. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il était allergique aux lapins, ce traîtreux ! Attendez un peu que je le coince en plein délit ! Son ex, Mélissa avait un horrible lapin qui ressemblait plus à un lévrier qu'autre chose, sans parler de ses touffes de poils manquantes. La pauvre bête ! Si elle était moldue, croyez-moi que je l'aurais rapidement dénoncé à la SPA ! Cette... cette... catin ! Vous auriez vu son sourire aguicheur ! Ciel, c'est à gerber... ah ! Je le savais ! Il se dirige vers le couloir Est ! Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il va dans le couloir Est, si ce n'est pas pour aller voir les Poufsouffles... ou bien UNE Poufsouffle ?! Ah mais quel... nan, je ne veux même pas prononcer ce mot.

_- Ca commence vraiment à devenir flippant ! Y a comme un regard de dérangé qui me suit en permanence..._

_- Ca doit être ton imagination, j'te dis, répondit Sirius en tapotant brièvement l'épaule de son meilleur ami, tremblant et mal à l'aise._

Je le savais qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Regardez-moi cette lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard ! C'est de la culpabilité, j'vous dis ! Si je ne parviens pas lui faire avouer ses méfaits, je ne m'appelle plus Lily Evans !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ?_

_La rouquine cachée sans grande discrétion derrière une vieille statue se retourna vers Remus qui l'observait d'un air suspicieux._

_- Ca se voit, non ? Je traque James, répondit-elle sans ciller._

_- Oh, fit Remus comme si cet aveu constituait l'occupation la plus courante et la plus ordinaire : traquer James Potter dans les couloirs. Carotte ? proposa-t-il comme amuse-gueule en sortant un légume orange d'un énorme sac qui en regorgeait._

_- Merci, accepta Lily avec reconnaissance._

Bwarf. Vraiment pas terrible tes carottes, Remus ! C'est bon à donner aux animaux ce truc ! Ah ! Il bouge... mmm... Ha ! Je le savais ! Si c'est pas Mélissa tout là-bas ! Grr. Vaurien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui tend ? C'est quoi ?! Aaaaah ! Je vois rien d'ici. Un cahier ? Garce ! Ils s'échangent des mots doux dans un cahier en faisant semblant de s'échanger des notes de cours ! Et après il ira me dire qu'il lui avait juste prêté ses notes ?! Traître !

_- Bon, j'te laisse à tes... occupations, murmura Remus avec discrétion (parce qu'il ne faut pas déranger Lily quand elle est en pleine filature...)._

_- C'est ça, répondit cette dernière avec une indifférence profondément insultante, quoiqu'elle se ressaisit à la dernière seconde. Hey ! Tu vas où ? Il faut que tu m'aides à filer ton copain ! Il ose me tromper avec cette bêtasse de Mélissa !_

_- Eum... tu crois ?_

_- C'est évident ! T'as pas vu ses éruptions cutanées ? C'est le lapin de Mélissa à tous les coups._

_- Evident ouais... bon, je dois quand même te laisser. Il faut que j'aille demander au professeur de SCM s'il lui reste pas de la litière. Oh, d'ailleurs... tu connaîtrais pas un magasin qui vende des jouets pour les rongeurs à Pré-Au-Lard ?_

_Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus..._

Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça...

_- Y a comme de très mauvaises ondes, constata Sirius perplexe._

_- J'te l'avais dit que j'étais pas fou ! s'exclama James victorieux mais pas pour autant rassuré._

* * *

[Allez, **bonus**... le 1er _Lapin Mal Elevé_ ! Vachement court certes. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair (mais à l'époque où j'l'ai écrit, ça l'était pour moi) ... je précise juste qu'il s'agit de Remus qui relate d'un des désagréments d'être un lycanthrope. Rien de très comique certes, mais comme je l'ai dit, la référence au lapin de Remus m'a toujours amusé]

**Lapin Mal Elevé I**

Le problème avec les poils, c'est que ça reste. Ca s'infiltre partout dans les vêtements. Surtout les pull-overs. Ca traîne et ça fait éternuer les gens. Même après un bon lavage on est pas sûrs que ce soit parti. Et puis le mois d'après ça revient. Et c'est encore moins pratique quand on y est allergique. Prenez Peter par exemple. Il n'arrêtait pas de gonfler comme une patate (particulièrement rouge pour une patate…). C'était pas très beau à voir. « Problème de poils » qu'il a dit à Pompom. « Lotion contre les poils de lapins » qu'elle lui a donné. Bizarrement ça a marché.

* * *

Bon... sur ce... à l'année prochaine ! (Je plaisante)


End file.
